


Two Guys and a Baby

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: Nikki is going through one of his "rough patches." Tommy thinks his niece might cheer Nikki up.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Two Guys and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my notes for a loooong time, and have finally finished it. I dont usually write cute things for the sake of cuteness but this makes me smile. Enjoy xoxo

Nikki has had an... interesting last few days. You see, he tends to go through these sort of phases where for a while, he'll feel totally fine. Mental illness who? He'll fit in with the rest of the normal people, maintain a normal range of emotions, and it rules. The worst part about it, however, is that when the good phase decides to wave adios, the bad phase comes the next day with a wrath and vengeance that surprises Nikki every time. 

It's as if for three days a month his brain just gets sick of doing what it's supposed to, and completely self destructs. Theres no telling what he will do when this happens. It could be fits of rage, like the time Mick's voice was just sounding annoying so he stood in Mick's face and told him to shut his fucking mouth (Nikki got punched). It could be a depressive episode like last month where he refused to get dressed or get off the couch and just watched movies and cried while eating junk food and wishing he was dead. He could even completely forget how a human being is supposed to operate and not be able to participate in any conversation without appearing like an alien trying to fit in. 

This time around, thankfully, has had minimal damage. So far hes only had a complete anxiety attack, called Tommy up, told him all of his deepest secrets and regrets, then immediately hung up. Definitely could have gone worse, but still very, very embarrassing. This worried Tommy quite a bit though, which has lead him to appear at Nikkis doorstep with-- 

"Whose baby is that, T?" Nikki stares at the thing like it's a moon rock. 

"This is my niece, dude! I asked Athena if we could babysit because I figured it would cheer you up!" Tommy thrusts the baby right into Nikki's face. "Isnt she just the cutest thing?" 

Nikki takes a step back. "She just let you take her kid for the day?" 

"Motherhood is exhausting, Nikki. She would've let Ted Bundy babysit if it meant she could take a nap." 

He lets Tommy and the kid inside and is struck by how not baby-friendly his place is. Thankfully the kid cant really walk or ask questions. Tommy has the chubby little kid with small pigtails on his lap. The baby keeps grabbing his hair. "How about we take her to the park?" Tommy suggests. 

Nikki groans. "As much as the thought of playing Mommy and Daddy with you thrills me, I dont think itll make me feel much better. I'd rather stay home." 

"Come on, give it a shot! Hanging out with her always makes me feel better. And how could you be sad looking at that face?" He points at her big cheeks. 

The baby is real cute. It seems as though the paternal instinct Nikki didnt know he had kicks in as he looks at it and smiles a bit. "You're right." 

"Her name is Nina. Isnt that right, chubby?" He grabs her cheek and she laughs the most adorable tiny baby laugh. "You look just like your momma, huh Nina? You're lucky that the Bass genes run deep so you dont have to look like your ugly dad." Nikki snorts. "So come on man, let's get you out of your cave and into humanity again." 

"I hate humanity." 

"But you dont hate babies. You cant say you hate babies." 

Tommy has him there. "Fine, fine," Nikki says, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Let me get dressed." 

"Hooray Nina!" Tommy makes her throw her hands up in celebration. "Say, 'hurry up Nikki!'" 

He goes to his room and picks up a clean looking pair of black jeans off the floor and a tee shirt that he's pretty sure he stole from Tommy at some point that says "Dirty White Boy" on it. It really makes Nikki look like the picture of fatherhood. After lacing up his boots he's ready to venture out into the world. "You're stopping to get me coffee on the way," he tells Tommy as he slides into the passenger seat. 

"Sure thing." Tommy buckles up and HANDS HIM THE KID. 

"I have to hold her?" 

"Well, I have to drive." 

"Shouldnt she be in like, a special seat or something?" 

"I dont have one, so just hold her!" Tommy starts driving, so Nikki has no choice. 

He stares at the little girl, who stares back at him with big, chocolate brown eyes. She really does look like Athena, and by extension Tommy. Its sorta weird. It gets weirder when the baby looks at him and says, "Daddy!" 

"What the-- what?" Nikki is floundering, and Tommy is in hysterics. 

"Athena told me shes going through this phase where shes calling everyone that she thinks looks like a man 'daddy.' She even called a woman with short hair that the other day." 

"Good, because I dont want you thinkin I was banging your sister." 

"You wouldnt be banging my sister. I have a way bigger dick than she does, so we all know who you're sleeping with." 

"Language," Nikki laughs, covering Nina's small ears. All she does is giggle. 

They get to the cafe and with Nina on Tommy's shoulders they walk in. As they're waiting in the queue an older woman looks up at Nina and coos, "What a precious little girl! How old is she?" 

"Two," Tommy smiles. He looks up at her. "Say hi, Nina!" Nina giggles in greeting. 

"I remember when my baby was that young. Enjoy it while it lasts! They grow up before you know it." 

Nikki cant help but die inside at the prospect of this woman thinking Nina is Tommy's kid. To top it all off, Nikki decides to thicken the plot. "I know," Nikki says, wrapping an arm around Tommy's waist. "She already knows three obscenities! It wont be long before she starts flipping people off, right honey?" 

The woman's eyes widen and she opens her mouth, but shuts it before she can say anything. Instead, she shakes her head quickly and walks away. They burst into laughter. 

After retrieving the caffeine, they're ready to go to the park. Nikki is feeling slightly more human with some coffee in him, and it actually feels nice to get out. Nikki holds Nina on his lap and watches Tommy drive, looking carefree as the sun hits his face and the wind dances in his hair. Its cinematic, even more so when Tommy looks back at him and smiles. Nikki falls a little more in love in that moment. 

Nina is getting antsy, and wont stop chewing on Nikki's shirt. Thankfully theyve arrived at the park, and Tommy scoops her right back up as they bring her over. Shes too little to do much on her own, so they have to watch her all the time. They settle on putting her in a swing and pushing her. She seemed to really like it. 

"I'm gonna go back to the car and smoke," Tommy says, fishing the keys out of his pocket. "You cool to watch her for a second?" 

"Why are you going all the way back to the car to smoke? Just smoke here." 

"Thena said no smoking around the baby." 

"Come on, we're outside, it's not gonna kill her." 

"Just push her for five minutes! I'll be right back!" Nikki wants to protest, but Tommy is already out of earshot. 

"Looks like it's just you and me," he sighs at Nina, giving her a nice big push. He must have pushed her too high, though, because now she's starting to cry. "Of course." He stops the swing and picks her squirmy little body up. "Okay, so no more swing. How about... the sandbox?" He walks over and puts her down in it. The new surroundings do the trick, and shes happily distracted once more. Thank god. Nikki has no idea what he'd do if he was in charge of calming down a crying infant. 

Tommy comes back a few minutes later. "Look at you!" he says to Nikki. "Like a regular dad over there!" 

"That's gross, dont say that." 

"What's she got in her mouth?" 

"What?" 

"Shes chewing on something." The two kneel down and investigate, but they cant quite make out what Nina is snacking on. "Get it out of her mouth." 

"Me?" Nikki asks in disbelief. "Its your niece, dude! You do it!"

"I'm not reaching in a babys mouth!" 

"Come on, I'm sure you've touched grosser. Just get it, dont let her eat it!" 

Tommy groans and slowly pries open Nina's mouth with a look of disgust. Nikki cant help but laugh. 

"Its like, in there, dude!" Tommy says. 

"Well then get in there!" Nikki replies. Tommy ridiculously pulls Nina's mouth open, and out falls a stick. 

"Nina! We dont eat sticks!" he tells her. She stares at him. 

"I dont think she quite got the message," Nikki says. 

Tommy holds up the stick. "This!" He points at it. "This. Stick. No." 

Nikki is losing it. "Shes not a dog, man!" he laughs. 

"Well I dont know!" 

They sit next to the sandbox and watch her. Tommy pats his lap, and Nikki rests his head there, laying down. "This is actually kinda nice," Nikki admits, staring at the incoming sunset. 

"Told you it would do you good to get out," Tommy says. He runs his fingers through Nikki's hair. "I was getting worried about you." 

"You were?" 

"Of course. I hate when you get like this, man. And I hate that I can never figure out how to help. I'm glad I actually could this time." 

Nikki is surprised to hear Tommy admit that he gets worried about him sometimes. Tommy is so carefree that Nikki always just assumes that's the case. Tommy must really love him to get so worried about him. He doesnt know how to respond, so he doesnt. Thankfully Tommy knows that Nikki can never take a compliment. 

"Guess we should head back," Tommy says. "Told Athena I'd get Nina back to her by dark." 

"Damn, curfew already Nina?" Nikki yells to her. 

Tommy gets up and holds out a hand. "Come on," he says. Tommy pulls Nikki up, grabs Nina, and they walk back to the car. 

"Thanks for pulling me out of the depression pit," Nikki tells him. 

"Any time," Tommy replies with a smile. "You know, watching Nina went so well, maybe one day we should--"

"No." 

"But like sometime in the future we--" 

"Dont say it." 


End file.
